


No Control

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Memory Loss, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy wakes up with the sharp, metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She lifts a trembling hand to her lips and feels it cracked there, runs her tongue along her teeth and feels it, tastes it. She looks down and sees her hands are covered in it. It’s caked beneath her nails and streaked up her forearms.</p><p>She’s doesn't think she's hurt, but she presses her hands down her torso, and along her arms and legs to check. She can't find any injuries and she’s not in pain, so it’s only logical that the blood is somebody else’s. She can't remember. </p><p>OR</p><p>Tracy and Hayden wake up with no memory after Theo brings them back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blood, anxiety, and whatever explanation you come up with to explain the blood.

Tracy wakes up with the sharp, metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She lifts a trembling hand to her lips and feels it cracked there, runs her tongue along her teeth and feels it, tastes it. She looks down and sees her hands are covered in it. It’s caked beneath her nails and streaked up her forearms.

She’s doesn't think she's hurt, but she presses her hands down her torso, and along her arms and legs to check. She can't find an injuries and she’s not in pain, so it’s only logical that the blood is somebody else’s. She can't remember. Panic rises in her throat, choking her. She squeezes her eyes closed and clenches her fists, saying it over and over in her head, and then out loud when that doesn’t help.

“It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just a-”

She shrieks as something beside her brushes along her arm, and whips around to see a girl. She looks vaguely familiar, but all Tracy can focus on is the blood matted in her dark hair and smeared around her mouth like she’s in one of those ridiculous, melodramatic vampire shows.

Tracy’s heart is racing, her whole body shaking as the girl raises large dark eyes to look at her. They widen, full of fear, and she scrambles back until she hits a wall, only a few meters from Tracy, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her face ashen beneath the red.

“Who are you?” she says in a shaky voice. “Where are we?”

Tracy looks around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. They’re in an empty concrete room that has a single door and nothing else.

“I don’t know,” she says, her voice catching on her dry throat. She swallows and then retches as blood, thick and sticky, slides down her throat.

“Why are you covered in blood?” the girl says when Tracy’s gotten hold of herself.

“Why are _you_?” Tracy says.

The girl looks down at herself, squeaking in surprise and fear as she sees the blood splattered down her shirt and jeans.

“I- I don’t remember,” she says, looking up at Tracy desperately. “Why don’t I remember?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Tracy says. “I don’t remember anything either.”

The girl frowns, her eyes distant. “I don’t- I think I _died_. I remember pain, and- and-”

She trails off, her face even paler than before.

“I think we’re in my dream,” Tracy says, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. “They’re not usually like this, but I don’t know what else it could be.”

The girl focuses on her again and realisation washes over her face.

“You’re Tracy!” she cries, looking thrilled to have remembered something and crawling forward until she’s kneeling in front of Tracy. “You’re Tracy, aren’t you?”

Tracy nods slowly. “How do you know that?”

“I… don’t know.” The excitement fades from her face as she looks around again. “I don’t think this is a dream though.”

“What else can it be?”

She raises her eyebrows, unimpressed. “Reality, maybe.”

Tracy closes her eyes and shakes her head. “It _can’t_ be. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just-”

“Hey. Hey!” The girl grabs her shoulders and shakes her gently but firmly. “ _Look at me_. This is not a dream. I’m sorry, Tracy, but it’s not. We’re here. This is real.”

The words are familiar. They hook into Tracy’s brain and pull forward a memory of a girl with glowing eyes and sharp teeth, who told her over and over that she wasn’t dreaming, and then- and then _pain_ , burning through her veins, compressing her lungs until she couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.

Hot tears well up in her eyes and a stinging lump forms in her throat. “I don’t understand,” she says, a tear rolling down her cheek. More follow, streaming down her face, her breath catching in small, broken sobs.

“No, don’t cry. Hey, come on, don’t cry.”

The girl pats her shoulder awkwardly, her hand lingering, solid and warm.

“We’re covered in blood!” Tracy says, her voice breaking on another sob. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either,” the girl says. “But I know crying isn’t going to solve anything.”

Tracy knows she’s right, but now she’s started she can’t stop. Sobs force their way out of her chest, up her throat, tears blurring her vision.

“My name’s Hayden,” the girl says. “I- I don’t remember much, I don’t know why we’re here, but it’s going to be okay-”

“ _Okay?_ ” Tracy says, her voice shrill. “We’re covered in blood that isn’t our own! We can’t remember anything! How is that _okay?”_

“Well I don’t know! I’m just trying to make you feel better.”

Tears swim in Hayden’s eyes, and guilt twists in Tracy’s stomach.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” she says, hiccupping.

Hayden shakes her head and wipes the tears away roughly. “Don’t be. I’m freaking out too.”

Tracy gives a choked laugh. “You’re handling it much better than I am.”

Hayden smiles a little, then frowns. “It feels familiar, sort of,” she says quietly. “Like I’ve done this before.”

“What? Woken up in a tiny room with a stranger and no memory of how you got there?”

“It’s not like I’d remember if I had,” she says, mouth pulling up at one side.

Tracy laughs again, her breaths becoming deeper, more even. Hayden wipes her damp cheeks gently with the end of her sleeve, and Tracy tries to not think of the blood that’s probably smeared there now.

“Thanks,” she says, trying to smile. Her lips feel numb and wobbly, but Hayden relaxes a little.

“No problem. We have to stick together.”

“Yeah,” Tracy says, reaching out and winding their fingers together. “We’ll get out of this together.”


End file.
